Nanoporous materials can provide an efficient way of selectively concentrating many types of waste materials in a relatively small volume. Silica-based sorbent materials have demonstrated extremely high binding affinities for numerous metals and have precluded subsequent leaching from the laden material. However, silica-based nanoporous materials can require surface modification and are typically unstable under alkaline conditions (pH>9). Thus, there is a need for an efficient process for ion sequestration and for a robust material having a high surface area and high ion sequestration characteristics.